


Лучше найди себе девушку

by Lunnaya_Murka



Series: Дилогия минек по Капитану Армандо Салазару/Капитану Джеку Воробью [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Джек просто хотел найти себе выпивку. А нашёл приключения на разные интересные места и какого-то… испанца.Пояснение: Пропущенная сцена из фильма “Пираты Карибского моря: Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки”, объясняющая, почему Капитан Армандо Салазар искал Капитана Джека Воробья и почему он нашёл бы его во что бы то ни стало.





	Лучше найди себе девушку

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Better find yourself a lass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932275) by [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka)



Название: Лучше найди себе девушку.  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: Пираты Карибского моря 1-5  
Пейринг: Капитан Армандо Салазар/Капитан Джек Воробей  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: приключения, юмор, романтика  
Тип: слеш, элементы гета  
Предупреждение: кроссдрессинг.  
Аннотация: Джек просто хотел найти себе выпивку. А нашёл приключения на разные интересные места и какого-то… испанца.  
Пояснение: Пропущенная сцена из фильма “Пираты Карибского моря: Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки”, объясняющая, почему Капитан Армандо Салазар искал Капитана Джека Воробья и почему он нашёл бы его во что бы то ни стало.  
Примечание автора: Муза и вдохновение, пиратки этакие, напали на Мурку неожиданно, подло и со спины, реквизировали время и вынудили исполнить их требования. Так появилась эта насквозь пиратская минька.  
Посвящение: Lady Meow, в благодарность за то, что ты у меня есть. И в доказательство того, что чудеса тоже случаются: да-да, минька, которая пришла мне в голову минькой, была минькой и написана. Я сама в шоке, лап. ;)  
Комментарий: Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с английского языка на русский авторский, Лунной Мурки.  
К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/art/Better-find-yourself-a-lass-688191049  
У фанфика есть сиквел.  
Размер: мини  
Статус: закончен

**Лучше найди себе девушку**

_Nights in white satin_   
_Never reaching the end_   
_Letters I've written_   
_Never meaning to send_

_Beauty I'd always missed_  
_With these eyes before_  
_Just what the truth is_  
_I can't say anymore_

…

_Gazing at people_  
_Some hand in hand_  
_Just what I'm going through_  
_They can't understand_

_Some try to tell me_  
_Thoughts they cannot defend_  
_Just what you want to be_  
_You will be in the end_

 

_Пьянящие ночи, облачённые в белые шелка_  
_Им не настанет конец никогда_  
_Письма, что написаны были порой_  
_Никогда не будут отправлены мной_

_Я до тебя на мир смотрел –_  
_Не видя прежде красоты_  
_Но всё изменилось так теперь_  
_И истина в чём, сказать я не могу уже, поверь_

…

_Я на людей смотрю –_  
_Ходят рука об руку они_  
_Через что проходить приходится мне_  
_Не дано понять им_

_Некоторые пытаются высказать мне_  
_Убеждения, которые не могут отстоять_  
_Просто тем, кем мечтаешь стать ты,_  
_В конце концов тебе быть и предстоит._

© The Moody Blues – “Nights in White Satin”.

 

 

Подлая суша наклонялась, шаталась, качалась неприлично, как порядочное море себе даже в шторма не позволяет, и всё же предательски ушла из-под ног: Джек почувствовал, что куда-то летит.  
– Осторожнее, красавица, – перехватив его за талию и усадив к себе на колени, заявил какой-то… испанец.  
Джек моргнул. Попытался сфокусироваться на нахальном пьянице, упившемся до такой степени, что уже бабу от мужика отличить не может, но – забыл, что хотел сказать и зачем, как только увидел её. Такую соблазнительную. Такую пленительную. Такую желанную. Такую манящую.  
Бутылку рома.  
Удобно открытую, но не допитую.  
Идеальную.  
Стоящую прямо перед его носом.  
Джек к ней потянулся не рукой даже – всем телом и душой. Вцепился в неё жадно. Осушил залпом до дна и только тогда понял, что бутылка эта была не с ромом, а с джином. Впрочем, джин был тоже ничего: Джек сразу почувствовал, как в голове немного прояснилось, и он вдруг понял, что сидит на коленях у какого-то… испанца. Который говорит ему что-то… по-испански. Очень увлечённо. Очень страстно. Но не очень понятно.  
Джек посмотрел на испанца. Посмотрел на пустую бутылку не-рома. Понял, что делать ему тут нечего – и попытался отчалить. Отчалить не получилось: испанец, придержав его покрепче за талию, настойчиво заставлял его корму оставаться пришвартованной к своей главной мачте.  
– Лучше найди себе девушку, – посоветовал Джек, опасливо отодвигаясь от чужой главной мачты, и ещё раз попытался встать.  
– Уже нашёл, красавица, – произнёс испанец, сальным взглядом оглядев платье Джека…  
Стоп.  
Платье. На Джеке было _платье_. Светлое такое. Со шлейфом – так вот почему предательская суша была как никогда предательской!.. Шёлковое. Красивое… платье?..  
Точно! Жена губернатора! Или дочь губернатора?.. Или жена _и_ дочь губернатора?.. Женщин однозначно было несколько, и все они были хорошенькими. А ещё был губернатор. Который ломился в спальню… наверное, всё-таки к _себе_ в спальню. В которой Джек был, скорее всего, всё-таки с женой этого губернатора. И жена этого губернатора… затолкала его за ширму. Где помогла ему натянуть на себя одежду.  
Свою, видимо, одежду – одно из своих платьев.  
А Джек ведь, чинно со всеми поздоровавшись и через парадную дверь уходя, думал, что ему в кои-то веки попался не глупый и ревнивый рогоносец, пытающийся забодать любовника свеженаставленными рогами: Джек ведь, уходя, серьёзно думал, что губернатор просто по натуре своей был благодарным человеком. Жена (или всё-таки дочь?..) у него была молодая, сам он – не очень-то, обязанности свои супружеские исполнять он уже не мог то ли совсем, то ли ещё что-то пытался иной раз исполнить, но лучше бы не пытался. Это было весьма благородно со стороны Джека – взять часть обязанностей этого почтенного мужа на себя. Губернатор ведь так был занят своими губернаторскими обязанностями. Так был ими занят, что напрочь игнорировал свои обязанности супружеские. Или отцовские. Или супружеские _и_ отцовские?.. Впрочем, неважно. Важно то, что Джек проявил благородство и взял эти обязанности на себя. А ещё было важно, что губернаторы и прочие чиновники это дело любили – перекладывать на других свои обязанности. И называли они это каким-то красивым словом. Дебоширить. Дили-дилить. Дирижировать. Нет, как-то по-другому. С таким же окончанием, но что-то с делом, охотой и егерями, что ли, связанное?.. Ага! Точно! Делегировать!..  
…по команде испанца перед ними поставили ещё одну бутылку не-рома.  
И Джек подумал, что не столь уж важно, что там было с губернатором. И с его женой. И с его дочерью. И с одеждой его жены или дочери. И даже с одеждой Джека. Это было уже давно и это уже прошло. Никто ему нужных благодарностей, конечно, не выписывает – но и ненужных неблагодарностей тоже. И это было тогда. А сейчас перед Джеком стояла ещё одна бутылка джина – не рома, конечно, но это тоже был весьма убедительный повод пока не искать другой пристани.  
– Ты кто вообще такой, цыпа? – спросил Джек того, на чьих коленях сидел.  
Испанец заговорил увлечённо, рассказывая что-то про какого-то великого капитана, который что-то делал с пиратами…  
Джек положил ему палец на губы, заставляя замолкнуть, и попробовал уточнить, кто этот капитан и что именно этот капитан делал с пиратами – было бы весьма удачно, если бы набирал в команду. Корабль, на который можно было бы устроиться, найти себе бы очень не помешало: на суше делать было нечего. На суше тоска – да и только. А для того, чтобы в море выйти, нужен корабль. А для этого нужно устроиться в команду. А для этого надо найти если и не капитана, так хоть старпома какого.  
Испанец чётко произнёс:  
– Капитан Армандо Салазар. – И замолк. Как будто бы этого было достаточно.  
Достаточно этого не было.  
– Слыхала о таком, muchacha bonita? – спросил испанец. И опасно близко к нему придвинулся.  
Джек, отодвигаясь за не-ромом, разумно рассудил, что лучше им продолжать невинные беседы, а не начинать какие-то не невинные шалости, поэтому попытался вспомнить, слышал ли где-то что-то про такого капитана – но нет. Странное имечко. И Джеку слышать прежде его не доводилось.  
Рука испанца стала опасно сползать вниз с его талии.  
Если только это не тот, который…  
– Это тот капитан, который скелет в кости обыграл? – наконец сообразил пират, про кого с ним хочет поговорить его щедрый собутыльник. И решительно подтянул повыше руку испанца – с кормы до ватерлинии.  
– No, – мотнул головой испанец.  
– А, тогда та история про финики, змею и подштанники – про него?  
Испанец нахмурился и снова покачал головой.  
– Ага! – обрадовался Джек. – Тогда это точно тот, про которого ходят слухи, что он сам себе…  
– Нет, – не дав ему договорить, оборвал испанец.  
– Тогда про кого ты говоришь?  
Говорил испанец про великого капитана. Но величие предполагало славу. А слава предполагала известность. А известность предполагала, что если и не Джек, так кто-то другой про этого капитана слышать был должен.  
Джек схватил за руку проходившего мимо матроса со словами: “Эй, приятель, слыхал про Капитана Армандо Салазара?”.  
– Это который скелет в кости обыграл? – расплылся в странной улыбке при виде Джека матрос.  
Джек выразительно посмотрел на испанца. А потом ответил матросу: “Не этот”.  
– А, тогда тот, который, говорят, сам себе…  
Испанец грозно нахмурился.  
– И не этот, – поспешно прервал матроса пират. – И даже не тот из истории про финики, змею и подштанники, – доверительно сообщил Джек.  
– Тогда кто это? – не понял матрос. Джек махнул ему, чтобы шёл дальше. И, повернувшись к испанцу, произнёс:  
– Вот. Вот именно это я и говорю. Кто это, mi amigo? Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь. Мне ничего слышать про этого великого капитана не доводилось. И никому не доводилось. Про него никто не знает и никто не слышал. Ты уверен, что он капитан? И что великий?  
Испанец был уверен. Испанец горячо рассказывал… про себя. Про славного капитана, истребляющего пиратское отродье, сжигающего корабли под чёрным флагом и очищающего моря, не оставляя ни одного из этих ублюдков в живых.  
Джек застыл и даже протрезвел, когда понял, на чьих коленях сидит и кто его выпивкой угощает. Капитан Салазар – так вот про кого ходили слушки, что стараниями какого-то испанца честным пиратам всё сложнее найти себе корабль, на который можно было бы устроиться!  
– Совсем никого не оставляя в живых? – поинтересовался Джек внезапно охрипшим голосом, допивая бутылку и тут же тянясь за следующей, чтобы промочить враз пересохшее горло.  
– Никого. Ни один пират не заслуживает пощады, – схватив яблоко со стола и впившись в него зубами, надменно произнёс испанец.  
– Это всё объясняет, – согласился Джек, кивнул и, отняв у высокомерного пиратоубийцы яблоко, вгрызся в него сам. После чего, наклонившись к испанцу поближе, доверительно сообщил: – Поэтому про него никто и не знает. Откуда бы слухам взяться, если распускать их некому? Никто не слыхал о Капитане Салазаре. Никто не знает о Капитане Салазаре. И так и помрёт этот Капитан Салазар в безвестности, ведь мертвецы сказки не рассказывают.  
Джек наклонился совсем близко к лицу испанца и, почти касаясь своими губами его губ, спросил: “Смекаешь, цыпа?”.  
А потом Джек догрыз яблоко. И всучил огрызок испанцу.  
– Я никогда не встречал таких девушек, как ты, – сказал ему на это испанец. И схватил Джека за руку – за правую руку, на которой немногим выше манжета красовалось клеймо пирата. После чего испанец-пиратоубийца потянул его руку к своим губам – чтобы поцеловать. Но Джек поспешно вырвал её из чужих лап. А потом и спрятал за спиной – для надёжности.  
А потом, поняв, что что-то он здесь опасно подзадержался, попробовал сбежать. Потом Джек постарался выскользнуть из рук испанца. Но испанец держал крепко.  
– Куда же ты упорхнуть пытаешься, mi pájaro? – спросил испанец.  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – сообщил Джек, вновь тщетно пробуя убрать чужие властно обхватившие его руки с себя и встать. – Мне очень срочно. – Сказал Джек. А потом скорчил извинительную гримасу и сказал: – Джин наружу просится.  
– Джинн, который исполняет желания? – вкрадчиво спросил испанец, смотря на него горящими глазами.  
– Не этот, – быстро ответил Джек. – И мне правда очень срочно. Adiós, amigo.  
Испанец так запросто отпускать не стал. Испанец сообщил, что он ещё не всех пиратов истребил, поэтому Джеку сейчас ходить одному небезопасно. Ха! Вот с этим испанским истребителем пиратов Джеку как пирату ходить небезопасно, а так вполне себе нормально было, между прочим!  
Они вышли из трактира. Слишком прилично выглядящего – и как Джека вообще занесло сюда? Вдвоём вышли, под переглядывания и похабные смешки захмелевших испанских офицеров – которые, видимо, подчинялись этому испанцу-пиратоубийце.  
Джек свернул в первый же переулок – который оказался тупиком. Джек развернулся тут же – но выход из тупика испанец ему уже преградил. И смотрел на него этот истребитель пиратов горящим взглядом – таким, что Джек даже успел изрядно испугаться за свою девичью честь – пока не вспомнил, что он не девица, да и чести у него отродясь не было.  
Джек сглотнул. Испанец шагнул к нему поближе. Пират попытался донести до него, что лучше бы тот отошёл подальше.  
– Я сейчас обмочусь, – слабым голосом сказал Джек. А потом добавил: – Лучше подожди меня за поворотом.  
– Я тебя тут подожду.  
– Да не надо, – оглядываясь по сторонам и понимая, что оказался в ловушке, произнёс Джек, невольно пятясь. А потом упёрся в стену. И понял, что отступать ему некуда. А потому прикрыл глаза и выдохнул томно, призывно: – Не стоит… ждать.  
Джек поднёс прихваченную с собой бутылку к губам и осушил её до дна, не отрывая глаз от горящего похотью взгляда испанца.  
Тот шагнул к нему. Вмиг оказался рядом. Притянул в объятия, но – Джек прогнулся в пояснице, отклонился от его губ и – с размаху ударил его по голове опустевшей бутылкой от не-рома, разбивая её на осколки.  
Испанец упал к его ногам. Рухнул, как подкошенный.  
– Бабы – они такие, приятель, – сообщил ему Джек, наклонившись к его лицу. – Предательские создания, никогда нельзя им доверять. Того и гляди оставят без штанов.  
Где именно Джек оставил свою одежду и стоит ли пытаться её искать, Джек не знал. Но только что понял, где достать другую. И не женскую – а мужскую. Она ему будет великовата, конечно – но ничего, сойдёт. Всё лучше, чем эти бабские тряпки.  
Джек раздел незадачливого испанца. Внимательно ощупал его карманы. Нашёл набитый золотом кошелёк, пересчитал дублоны, присвистнул и подумал, что ему сегодня всё-таки везёт. А испанцу – нет.  
– Лучше бы ты всё-таки нашёл себе девушку, amigo, – пробормотал пират. Да и был таков. Оставив позади себя этого испанца. Без сознания. В одном исподнем. И без песо в кармане.  
Глядишь, впредь этот испанец будет умнее. И не будет зариться на честь приличных девушек. Даже когда они не честные, не приличные и не девушки.  
А Джек, пожалуй, попробует отрастить усы. И бородку. Просто так, на будущее. Во избежание вот таких конфузов.  
…  
Через пару дней Джек всё же устроился на корабль под названием “Распутная девка” и покинул предательскую сушу, выйдя наконец в родное море.  
Через пару месяцев он услышал первые жуткие рассказы про Морского Мясника, которые до дрожи пугали пиратов. Рассказы о том, как один славный испанский капитан истреблял их пиратскую братию, сжигал их корабли под чёрным флагом, убивал всех, без всякой жалости. Всех – даже тех, кто пытался сдаться. Всех – даже если они опускали чёрный флаг и поднимали флаг белый. Он убивал всех. Всех, кроме одного. Которого оставлял в живых. Чтобы этот один выживший распускал слухи. Чтобы рассказывал истории. Чтобы предупреждал, что ждёт их всех.  
Что будет ждать их всех, если они не попробуют объединить усилия и уничтожить Морского Мясника до того, как он истребит всех пиратов до единого.

* * *

Джек на несколько месяцев напрочь забыл про испанца. Пока испанец, прозванный Морским Мясником, не напомнил о себе сам.  
Джек не сразу узнал Капитана Салазара. Не сразу узнал в Морском Мяснике того испанца, на коленях которого когда-то сидел.  
В отличие от Капитана Салазара. Морской Мясник его узнал сразу. Может, интонация показалась ему знакомой – может, он узнал Джека, взявшего на себя тогда командование “Распутной девкой” и громко, нахально дразнившего пиратоубийцу, по голосу. Может, пусть грязную, рваную и потрёпанную – но _свою_ рубашку на пирате он всё же признал. А может, по глазам, всё так же сурьмой подведённым, по тем же губам, по таким же волосам – может, он его узнал просто потому, что единственное различие заключалось в том, что сейчас Джек был в нормальной мужской одежде, а не в бабских тряпках.  
И Капитан Салазар вновь пошёл за ним следом. Точно так же, как тогда, из трактира в тупик. Точно так же сверкая глазами и смотря страшным, тёмным, жарким взглядом, от которого Джек даже снова невольно забеспокоился за свою девичью честь – пока не вспомнил, что не девица он, да и чести у него не было отродясь.  
Капитан Салазар вновь пошёл за ним следом – как и тогда. И снова, думая, что загоняет Джека – попался в ловушку сам. Только теперь уже не такую безобидную. Только теперь уже – навсегда.  
…по крайней мере, так тогда казалось Джеку.

* * *

После того, как Капитан Салазар сгинул в дьявольском треугольнике со всей своей командой и кораблём, Джек на несколько десятилетий вновь забыл про испанца.  
Пока этот испанец снова про себя не напомнил.  
“Лучше найди себе девушку”, – хотел сказать в ответ Капитан Воробей, когда испанец, стоя у самой кромки воды, сказал находящемуся на берегу Джеку, что подождёт его. Что будет его ждать. И дождётся.  
“Лучше найди себе девушку”, – хотел сказать в ответ Капитан Воробей. Но сказал: “Да не стоит… ждать”.  
Потому что если бы он сказал “Лучше найди себе девушку”, то испанец точно ответил бы, что он её уже нашёл.  
“ _Зараза_ ”, – подумал Джек. И неожиданно для себя снова начал бояться за свою девичью честь – и даже то, что не девица он, да и чести у него не было отродясь, опасения эти почему-то больше успокоить не помогало.

 

 

Примечание:  
Вообще “white satin” переводится с английского как “белый атлас”, но на сленге “white satin” также означает джин, поэтому в данном фанфике герои пьют именно джин. Посмотреть на бутылку такого джина можно, к примеру, здесь:  
http://oportunityleiloes.auctionserver.net/images/lot/1591/1591559_0.jpg  
Джин – крепкий алкогольный напиток, крепостью не менее 37,5 %. Изготавливается путём перегонки зернового спирта с добавлением растительных пряностей, обычно это можжевеловая ягода, кориандр, корень дудника (ангелика), корень ириса (фиалковый корень), миндаль и другие, которые придают джину его характерный вкус. Вкус обычного джина очень сухой, и поэтому джин не всегда употребляется в чистом виде.  
Джин впервые начали делать в Нидерландах в XVII веке – его изобретение часто приписывают врачу Франциску Сильвию. Так что чисто теоретически герои фанфика вполне могли пить джин, так как к моменту, когда происходят события, описанные в данной истории, джин уже был изобретён.  
Корма́ – задняя часть корпуса корабля (судна), подразделяется на надводную и подводную части. Кормовая часть корабля была обычно рядом с управляющими элементами корабля (руль, судовые колёса, винт и так далее). Поэтому кормовая часть корабля обычно принадлежала капитану, в этой части корабля находились капитан и его помощники. Кормовая часть корабля была самая уязвимая – поэтому в бою основной целью была корма.  
Грот-мачта (главная мачта) – на одномачтовых и полуторамачтовых судах это единственная (или первая, считая от носа) мачта. На двухмачтовых судах наиболее высокая мачта вне зависимости от её местоположения. На трёхмачтовом корабле первая от носа корабля мачта называется фок-мачтой, вторая – грот-мачтой, третья – бизань-мачтой. На судах с четырьмя и более мачтами – это вторая, третья и так далее мачты между первой (фок-мачтой) и кормовой (бизань-мачтой), во избежание путаницы при работе они различаются порядковыми номерами (“первая грот-мачта”, “вторая грот-мачта” и так далее), считая от носа к корме.  
Делегирование полномочий – это процесс передачи части функций руководителя другим управляющим или сотрудникам для достижения конкретных целей организации. Используется для улучшения и оптимизации рабочей силы руководителя.  
Старпом – разговорное обозначение старшего помощника капитана на судне.  
“Muchacha bonita” с испанского переводится как “красавица”, “красивая девушка”.  
Ватерлиния – это черта (линия) на корпусе судна, по которой оно находится в воде. По ватерлинии происходит соприкосновение судна с поверхностью воды. Для каждого судна (в зависимости от его формы и назначения) рассчитываются свои ватерлинии. Их всегда несколько и определяются они заранее.  
“No” что на испанском, что на английском означает “нет”.  
Mi amigo – в переводе с испанского означает “мой друг”.  
Mi pájaro – в переводе с испанского означает “моя птичка”.  
На просторах интернета Мурка нашла информацию о том, что “pájaro” по одному из определений переводится как “птица”, употребляется в качестве общего названия, которое относится к любой летающей птице, особенно если она мала, а если более правильно – относится к отряду воробьиных. Кроме того, по некоторым данным, в табуированной лексике “pájaro” также означает “стояк”.  
Adiós – в переводе с испанского означает “прощай”.  
Amigo – в переводе с испанского означает “друг”, “приятель”.  
Дублон (исп. doblón – двойной) – испанская золотая монета достоинством в два эскудо, откуда и происходит название. Чеканка монеты началась в 1566 году и продолжалась до 1849 года. Дублон был очень популярен как в Европе, так и в испанских владениях Нового света. Популярность дублона в качестве резервной валюты для всего Нового света привела к тому, что значительное число монет было сокрыто в виде кладов, что хорошо отражено в художественной литературе на пиратскую тему, где дублоны – неотъемлемая составляющая пиратских сокровищ.  
Пе́со (исп. peso – буквально “вес”) – серебряная монета средневековой Испании и её колоний. В XVI в. песо стали чеканить в огромных количествах на 11 монетных дворах из серебра, добываемого в рудниках Америки.


End file.
